


【唐鳄】谁TM是你哥哥！

by 66X66



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/66X66/pseuds/66X66
Summary: 简介：现pa，硕士在读唐X投行精英鳄，私设罗宾是老沙的妹妹。一个妹控兄长为妹妹操碎了心的家庭伦理（？）喜剧。连载于https://liuliuxliuliu.lofter.com/
Relationships: Crocodile & Donquixote Doflamingo
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

01

“不行，不可以，我不同意。”黑发的男人端坐办公桌前，一手利落地操纵鼠标处理着一条接一条的待审批事宜，一边对着手机另一头冷硬地说道。  
“我有属于自己的人生。选择谁陪我来度过这个人生，那是我的自由。”电话另一头是一个清冷的女声，回答的语气坚定又冷静。  
“而我是你的兄长。确保你找到合适的人、度过美满的人生，那是我的职责。”男人丝毫没有被对方条理清晰的辩驳给喝退，平静而又坚决地回复道。  
“什么叫合适的人？我爱他，难道还不够吗？”虽则是辩驳，电话中传出的女声却清冷依旧。  
“爱是会消失的，而‘不合适’就在那里，永远不会改变。”  
“我不知道你的‘不合适’是如何得出的，但总而言之，我的心意是不会改变的。不说了哥哥，我下午三点约了导师，现在就得出门了。再见，祝你工作顺利。”女声说着，平稳地挂断了电话。

克洛克达尔放下手机，揉揉眉心，这一通温和无波、甚至连“争执”都称不上的电话让他高强度工作了一天的脑袋有些许胀痛。  
——要不怎么说爱情会让人盲目呢？谁能想到自己这个早慧优秀的妹妹，居然会和那么一个低级下流的男人交往；面对他这个唯一的兄长所提出的反对意见，还摆出一副当代罗密欧朱丽叶的气势，誓要将恋情维护到底。  
——明明以前是那么乖巧可爱的小罗宾，怎么现在对自己的劝告完全充耳不闻！

都怪那个混账渣滓！！！  
回忆起那个害自己和宝贝妹妹关系陷入僵局的混蛋家伙，男人的脸色渐渐阴沉起来。

******

一周前，周末。

“哥哥，这就是我提过的男友，堂吉诃德.多弗朗明哥；多弗，这位是我哥哥，克洛克达尔。”  
克洛克达尔用挑剔的眼光审视着面前的年轻人：

金色头发，自然均匀的小麦色皮肤一看就是tan出来的；身材即使以欧美人种而言也未免过于高大了些，从体格来看应当是健身房常客；狭长的双目，鼻梁高挺，嘴唇很薄，嘴角上扬的弧度似乎有些许刻意压抑的痕迹，克洛克达尔自诩颇有几分识人之能，一眼便能分辨出其中的僵硬与不自然。  
——长相不错、热衷轻浮玩乐、装模作样的纨绔子弟。  
他皱皱眉，当下就在心里下了判断。

但毕竟是初次见面，又是最为珍贵的妹妹第一个正式带回家的恋人，表面上的礼仪总还是要做足的。  
克洛克达尔简单和对方握了下手，邀请他在沙发上坐下。

“茶？咖啡？”  
“咖啡，谢谢。”对方依旧端着个刻板笑脸，中规中矩地回答道。  
“好的，稍等。”

克洛克达尔起身到厨房，冲了一杯咖啡，又泡了一壶红茶；说是他个人的怪癖也可以，他不喜欢私人住处被他人侵犯的感觉，所以并没有雇佣任何佣人或家政，家中一切事务皆亲力亲为。  
对于他这样工作忙碌的人来说，这一点当然很不容易；想要在有限的休息时间内将目力所及范围收拾得符合自己的标准，空间势必不能太大——也因此作为世界知名投行阿拉巴斯坦（简称AB）最年轻的VP，他的住处却只是简单的两居室——毕竟作为一名独居男子，只留一间客房供父母或妹妹偶尔暂住即可。

他端着杯子转过身，还没踏出厨房门口就看到妹妹的男友一反刚才端正的坐姿，双手环抱两腿叉开，正昂着脑袋在沙发上欢快地抖脚。  
见到自家哥哥从厨房走了出来，罗宾微笑着动了动身体——肯定是踩脚，这丫头从小就爱干这个——抖腿boy“哎哟”一声后立马重新坐正，并在双手接过咖啡后中气十足地回了一声“谢谢哥哥！”。  
克洛克达尔只感到原因不明的一阵恶寒。

他不动声色地坐下，以天气交通等无关痛痒的话题寒暄几句后，便正式进入主题，开始套起“准妹夫”的个人基本情况。  
——出乎意料地，这个给人感觉奇奇怪怪的年轻人谈吐家世居然都还不坏。

堂吉诃德·多弗朗明哥，祖上追溯三代是西裔移民，在上世纪30年代的西班牙内战期间举家迁移至美国，在西裔传统的家庭观念与族群团结的互相支持下在美国站稳脚跟，从得州开始经营地产，经过两代的积累逐渐将家族产业扩大，现美国东海岸诸多高端地产皆由堂吉诃德家族或其控股公司经营，实实在在的移民富三代；  
而多弗朗明哥本人从履历上看也无可挑剔：昂贵私校，音乐体育特长，因父母都是UPenn（注：宾夕法尼亚大学）校友而顺理成章亦就读于此，现为工商管理专业硕士在读，与同校考古专业就读的罗宾在数月前朋友举办的派对中相识并一见如故，进而发展成为稳定的恋人关系；  
他甚至还展示了手机相册里自己亲手缝制的布娃娃！

“家母生前十分喜欢缝纫刺绣，为了纪念家母同时也是作为爱好，我闲暇时也会做一些手工。让哥哥见笑了～”  
对方诚恳乖巧的笑容再次让克洛克达尔寒毛直竖。

寒归寒竖归竖，不管怎么说，光就这番谈话来说自己确实也挑不出什么毛病。  
克洛克达尔看了眼手表，时间刚好四时过半，遂“热情”邀请两人一同用晚餐。  
——以这个时间段来说，“一起吃饭”这句话差不多就是“你可以走了”的意思，正常的回复应当是“虽然很想再聊，但可惜我今天还有安排，下次有机会一定”，然后主客握手并表达这是一次成功的、有建树的会晤，就此告别；  
——等多弗朗明哥走了，自己就可以和整整两周未见的妹妹好好叙叙旧（他甚至都已经备好了罗宾喜好的红酒和干酪），再就这个凭空冒出的富三代男友好好聊聊。

罗宾看样子倒似乎是想拒绝，然而出乎意料的是，多弗朗明哥却飞快地一口应了下来。

“听说哥哥在AB就职。实不相瞒，作为业内顶尖的公司，我毕业之后也十分希望能够去贵司锻炼一下。如果哥哥能够在晚餐时劳神为我介绍一下行业概况的话，实在是感激不尽呢！”  
模版一般无可挑剔的笑容，八颗牙齿闪闪发亮。

克洛克达尔不由打了个寒颤。  
——是他的错觉吗？对方的眼睛实在亮得过分，被注视过的每一寸皮肤都凭空生出一股不适感。


	2. Chapter 2

02

对方居然一口应下了晚餐邀请，这委实将主人打了个措手不及。  
面对那一对亮到诡异的眼睛，克洛克达尔感觉说不出的别扭；但别扭归别扭，既然对方这么说了，身为邀请方的克洛克达尔也不好赶人，只能早早“拖家带口”去用餐。

这家餐厅位于一条街区之外，出品的是法式家庭菜肴，并不豪奢，但装潢简洁雅致、座位间距足够；不会过于正式，但也能安静地吃饭交谈，很适合今天这样的场合——最主要的是，克洛克达尔对她家的法式烙番茄塞肉很是中意。

老实说，他对餐厅在这个尴尬的时段是否营业毫无信心——稍有常识的人都知道，downtown像样点的餐厅都不会早于17:30开晚市；  
好在他的熟客程度足以让他们提前入座。

美丽风情的老板娘热情地与这位老客行了贴面礼，面对他略显尴尬的“现在能否用餐”的提问，她微笑着点点头，于是一行三人便享受到了包场待遇。

在为他们递上菜单时，老板娘提示了一下有几道主菜暂时还不能点；没有说明原因，但克洛克达尔立刻明白过来，肯定是因为后厨原料尚未备好——所以说他们今天确实是开了个不大不小的后门——这让他对某个不识相的男人更生出几分移恨之情；  
多弗朗明哥丝毫没有意识到自己被凭空扣了分，交际花似的对老板娘口红和发带颜色搭配进行了一番恭维，几句话便将美丽的中年女子逗得花枝乱颤。

用餐过程还算愉快。  
多弗朗明哥就读的本就是工商管理专业，而投资银行作为公司融资和上市过程中极为重要的中间机构，其核心业务向来是金融课程中必学项目之一，是以他和克洛克达尔一个问一个答，居然也能有来有往、像模像样地聊起来。  
“AB作为业内顶尖投行，哥哥如此年纪就能担任VP，我实在是佩服得很呢。”多弗朗明哥拿过两块餐前面包，细心涂抹上薄薄一层黄油后，将其中一块递给了罗宾。

——算你小子识时务。  
克洛克达尔冷静旁观，默默在心里对“准妹夫”得分加加减减。

他其实不饿，但前菜未上，坐在桌边百无聊赖地，嘴里就想嚼点东西。手刚想伸向面包篮，一块涂抹均匀的面包片就被摆上了自己的餐盘。  
“这块已经抹好了，哥哥请用。”对方看着自己，眼神在壁灯柔和的光线下依然亮得骇人。  
“谢谢，不过我不习惯抹黄油。”他说着，伸手自己拿过一片。  
被生生晾在一旁的年轻男人倒也丝毫没有尴尬，神色自若地收回了被拒绝的可怜面包片；说不出为什么，但克洛克达尔依稀觉得那个将面包塞进自己嘴里啃起来的家伙心情似乎更加愉快了。

“说起来，等考试周结束以后，我预计会和导师一起去做实地考察呢～”罗宾赶紧开了个新话题，打破一霎那浮现出的诡异沉默。  
克洛克达尔眉头一皱——自己这个妹妹自小聪慧，尤其对古物情有独钟，在历史和考古一途展现出极高天赋，年纪轻轻便被破格录取为博士；他自然是为妹妹的优秀而倍感自豪，唯一不满的是考古一行时常要去一些犄角旮旯的地方做现场勘验挖掘，工作环境很是辛苦；罗宾身为女性、又是队伍中年纪最小的成员，实在很难不让兄长担心。

“又是实地考察？多久？去哪里？安全吗？”  
“就是之前提到过的奥哈拉。初步计划是两周，如果现场有发现的话可能会再延长一些。不过据先期勘探的现场人员说，他们已经有一些收获了。幸运的话，我们说不定能找到第二块远古石碑哦！”一说到自己最爱的考古学，罗宾的话匣子立马打开，表情都变得愉悦柔和起来。  
克洛克达尔将已经到嘴边的“女孩子在那种破地方露营两周多不方便”生生咽下——他不想在这个方面再和妹妹产生争执了。

老板娘适时地将红酒和第一道前菜沙拉端了上来。  
“您很幸运哦，今天的樱桃番茄品质非常棒，我们主厨还念叨着‘好想让克洛克达尔先生尝尝’，结果本人就真的到了呢～您试试，主厨还特意为您加了分量哦！”语毕，附赠一个热情的wink。  
“非常感谢，请代我向伊万诺夫主厨致谢。”  
“咦，哥哥喜欢吃樱桃番茄吗？”坐在对面的金发男人一下子来了精神。  
“说不上喜欢，只是在蔬菜里比较不讨厌罢了。”克洛克达尔看也没看他一眼，边说边拿过罗宾的餐盘，为她夹了一份沙拉后递回去。  
“哥哥真是的，都说了我可以自己来，不要老拿我当小孩子啊～”罗宾半是认真半开玩笑地抱怨了一句，随即回过头，笑着对恋人解释道，“我这位哥哥可是番茄资深爱好者，只要是番茄，无论大小都是他的最爱呢～”

“番茄富含钾元素、苹果酸、胡萝卜素，而其中的番茄红素更是被科学家证实有抗癌功效。如此这般营养又美味的食物，哥哥真是好品位呢～”

——妈的又来了，这种汗毛直竖的感觉。  
克洛克达尔使劲压下自己飞眼刀的冲动，镇定自若地给自己夹好沙拉，直接冷漠开吃。

金发男子明显兴致颇高，又是与女友兄长请教量化宽松与宽松财政政策双管齐下对市场的影响，又是讲述自己学院中的趣事，间或还能就菜色品评和上菜的老板娘聊上几句，将她逗得咯咯直笑，最后甚至还送了他们三人各自一份甜品。  
“这么讨人喜欢的小哥，希望下次能多来光顾哦～”  
“这间餐厅的美味程度让我想不来都难。我有一位居住在纽约的法国朋友，他总是抱怨美国没有正宗的Ratatouille（注：普罗旺斯烩菜，一种法国家庭料理，将各种蔬菜腌制后放在一起加橄榄油炖煮——当然，里面有番茄～），等下次我带他过来，他想必就会改变观点了呋、哈哈～”

——这家伙真的是有够嘴甜舌滑，看来没少和女人打交道。  
克洛克达尔再度确认了自己对他的第一印象。

但不管怎么说，在多弗朗明哥的落力表演下，这顿意料之外的晚餐倒也顺利结束了。如果忽略中间几度出现的那种令自己寒毛直竖的违和感的话，整个谈话氛围甚至说得上和乐融融。  
然而克洛克达尔还是无法忽视那股怪异的感觉；他仍然不确定这是否是自己的错觉，但中间有几次对方看向自己的眼神和笑容都让他极其不舒服，尤其是当后面番茄浓汤和烙番茄塞肉两道菜被端上，索弗朗明哥一边大笑着说“看来哥哥是真的喜欢番茄呢！”，一边笑盈盈地看向自己的时候。  
——单就这句话本身和微笑的程度来说，这种半开玩笑的氛围并不会让克洛克达尔觉得冒犯；但索弗朗明哥笑起来嘴角上扯的弧度比一般人更锐利几分，再加上说话时笔直看向自己的眼神和其中丝毫不加以掩饰的亮彩，不知何故，竟让他平白生出一种被狩猎者饶有趣味打量的感觉，这让一贯习惯在人际关系中力争处于上风的黑发男人备感不适。  
——而且别他妈一口一个哥哥、哥哥！你他妈谁啊，谁要做你哥哥！

用餐结束，身为东道主，即便毫不关心，但克洛克达尔还是装模作样地问了一下多弗朗明哥今晚下榻何处；至于妹妹罗宾？还用问吗，自然是像以前一样住在他提早几天就收拾妥当的自家客房。  
然而结果再次出乎他的意料。  
妹妹一把揽过男友手臂，亲热地表示他们今晚已在城中五星酒店订下房间，准备共度甜蜜良宵；被拽过去的家伙愣了一下，随即也笑着表示他们明天一早就打算启程回宾州校区，住在一起的话也方便明早一起出发。

孤男寡女尚未婚娶就共住一室，成何体统？！这如果传出去，自己可爱纯真的妹妹还怎么嫁人！  
克洛克达尔强忍怒意，客气地表示多弗朗明哥身为家中贵宾难得前来，如果让他在外自住委实是身为主人天理不容之失职，随后不由分说便代他们致电酒店，取消预定，然后在俩人来得及出声前就伸手招了一辆taxi，将这对鸳鸯打包塞进车厢，一路直奔自宅。

然而热情的主人在房间分配时却遭遇了难题：当初购房时只想着留一间客房供家人偶尔暂住，现在又多了第三人，这可怎么办才好？  
他毅然决然地驳回了罗宾“我和多弗一起住客房”的提议，思索片刻后表示多弗睡主卧，自己睡沙发即可——横竖只有一晚，总不能在强行退了客人的豪华酒店房间后让3米高的客人挤沙发不是？

“那个，”全程笑眯眯无反抗的年轻男人提议道，“如果哥哥不介意的话，我们一起在主卧挤一挤就可以。”


	3. Chapter 3

03

“如果哥哥不介意的话，我们一起在主卧挤一挤就可以。”

面对黑发兄妹疑惑的眼神，多弗朗明哥略显腼腆地挠了挠后脑勺：“呋、不是，我的意思是无论是我还是哥哥，这个沙发对我们的身高而言都太小了。而且哥哥明天还要上班，如果休息不好的话也会影响工作状态吧？既然只有一晚，其实同一间将就一下就可以了。我是不介意啦，反正大家都是男人，就是不知道哥哥会不会觉得打扰？”

提议最后被采纳。

克洛克达尔用浴巾擦了擦身体，踏出淋浴间拿起放置在一边的长款睡衣套上。  
没有完全干透的水珠附着在身，洇湿了真丝面料，让干燥清爽的睡衣凭空多出一丝粘腻的肤感；睡衣的主人不由皱眉——他并不习惯在淋浴过后直接穿睡衣，潮气总让人感觉不适。如果按照平时的习惯，他更加喜欢在淋浴过后套件吸水材质的浴袍，悠闲放松地收拾一番，看看书喝口酒，等临入睡时身上的水汽都已被亲肤柔软的浴袍尽数吸收，此时再换上滑爽的真丝睡衣，舒舒服服地上床安睡。  
但今晚房间里多了位其他住客，由不得他如此这般放松。

凑活一下吧。  
他安慰自己道。

待他走出浴室，金发的年轻男人已经侧躺在床，颇为乖巧地略蜷缩着只占据了不到一半的床位；他套着克洛克达尔好不容易找出的最大号T恤，背对浴室，肩胛规律舒张着，呼吸均匀，看上去似乎是已经睡着的样子。

——很好，算他识相。  
克洛克达尔放松了一些。他可不是那种喜好睡前聊天交心的类型，如果对方继续睁着亮闪闪的一对单眼皮，非要在大晚上继续拉着自己请教SEC（美国证券交易委员会，负责美国证券监督和管理工作）监管政策变化对投资并购市场影响之类一睡眠不友好话题的话，他可能会忍不住一拳直接把这位贵客兼未来准妹夫候选人给揍睡过去。  
浑然不觉自己险些会在女友家遭遇厄运的家伙此刻乖乖睡在事先说好的半边床上，金色的短发没了发胶的打理胡乱翘起，侵略性过强的眼睛闭着，嘴巴微张，乱七八糟的模样软化了乍一眼给人感觉过于锐利的五官，终于有了点符合年纪的稚气感，安睡时看起来很是安全无害。

似乎睡品还行。  
挑剔的主人哼一声，绕到属于自己的那半边床铺——作为一名身高2.5米的成年壮硕男子，他在挑选床铺时最注重的标准就是要够长够大；感谢当初的这份坚持，今天虽然莫名其妙加上了一个比自己更为高大的男人，但两人各自的空间都还不至于逼仄。  
掀开被子，坐上床，躺下，阖眼，作息规律的上班族很快进入梦乡。

至此，除了旁边多出一个人所带来的心理上的不适感外，一切都和往常没什么不同。  
是的，没什么不同。

*****

克洛克达尔做了一个梦。

他不常做梦，偶尔的几次梦境里也都只有那个人淡淡的一句“对不起”，和转身时决绝的背影。所以当发现自己被一条蛇绑缚之时，他在梦中都清楚地感觉到了自己的震惊。  
那条蛇很是巨大，足有成年男人大腿粗细的蛇身缠绕住自己，让他完全无法动弹；蛇首在他胸膛处徘徊，嘶嘶吐出的信子时不时触到皮肤，激起一层层的鸡皮疙瘩；尖细的蛇尾则狡猾地钻进他两腿之间，蛇鳞在全身上下最为细嫩之处蹭过，怪异的触感让人毛骨悚然。  
明明是冷血动物，他却明显地感觉到了那在自己身上诡异游走的温度。

蛇为什么会是温热的呢？  
正在他冥思苦想之际，那条蛇抬起头来。  
细长的眼睛，狩猎般的眼神。  
它吐着鲜红的蛇信，开口，叫道：  
“哥哥。”

哥哥？！  
克洛克达尔从迷迷糊糊的黑甜乡中猛然惊醒，梦中放肆的刺激延续至现实，他清楚地感觉到了在自己胯下抚弄的热度。  
除此之外，胸口也似乎有什么在动作着；丝滑的睡衣前襟大开，由自律饮食和规律锻炼打造出的、引以为傲的胸肌被暧昧揉捏，略显粗糙的皮肤触感时不时擦过胸前的两点。

妈的，这什么情况！  
夜半受袭的男人瞪大双眼睡意全无，好不容易适应黑暗后看向一旁，只见入睡时乖乖缩在床边距离自己一臂多远的年轻男人此刻居然和自己共享一个枕头，面朝自己侧着身，一手摩擦上身一手覆住下体，动作自然而又熟稔。  
“哼嗯……宝贝儿你真棒，再来……”大剌剌骚扰女友哥哥的家伙从喉咙里发出一阵叽里咕噜模糊不清的声响。

夜半时分略显迟钝的大脑在几秒后才终于将这几句呓语解析出来，克洛克达尔只觉得从今天见到这家伙起就时不时冒出的恶寒感此刻终于达到顶峰。  
他伸手，尽量克制着力道将对方推开——很不幸，努力的成果只维持了一瞬间，下一刻，被推开的家伙就又像梦中的巨蛇一般蠕动着凑了上来；不但凑上来，大虫这次甚至长臂一伸，直接把他整个人揽入怀中，胸膛完整贴上胸膛，克洛克达尔不满地发现对方体格之壮硕甚至能把高大的自己都完整嵌入他的怀抱。

年轻的男人眼睛依旧闭着，显然还没醒来；而从他这一套睡梦中依然娴熟的动作中，旁人不难猜出其人平时过惯的是怎样的生活。  
一想到自己的宝贝妹妹可能也是这种糜烂生活的“受害者”之一，克洛克达尔不由气到浑身发抖。

是可忍孰不可忍。  
抬起一脚，蓄力，深呼吸，把握好踢不死人的力度——他可不想因为踹死唐吉诃德家族未来继承人而蹲大狱——呼气的同时用力踹出。

想象中淫乱人士从床脚直线飞出的场景并没有出现。  
三米高的壮汉仿如铁板一块，只“嗯哼”一声便翻个身，挠了挠肚子，继续沉沉睡去。

？？？  
面对面的姿势导致脚没有办法以最佳角度进行攻击，一部分冲力由脚趾承担；克洛克达尔看着背对自己安睡的金色刺毛头，只觉得自己脚趾筋挛着隐隐作痛，与此同时脑壳也被一波一波上涌的怒气给刺激到一下下抽疼。

妈的他要是放任可爱的妹妹被这种人渣糟蹋，他克洛克达尔的名字就倒过来写！！！


End file.
